


This is what the truth feels like

by soeuanns



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soeuanns/pseuds/soeuanns





	This is what the truth feels like

__

_I really don't wanna embarrass myself_

__

_And no one's gonna believe me, not even myself_

__

_And they're all gonna say I'm rebounding_

__

_So rebound all over me_

__

_Cause I don't want nobody else_

__

_And I know we said we're gonna live in the moment_

__

_And that's how good, that's what we agreed, I know it_

__

_And every day I believe in you and me more and more_

__

_That is crazy, that's for sure, whipped_

When Tony and Pepper broke up, it was a mess. For Tony, at least. He knew that Pepper love him as Tony Stark with a lot of baggage, and she's actually fine with that. Pepper (and Rhodey) is the person that know Tony Stark deepest fear and secret, and the only one who doesn't believe on his bullshit, especially when he's being such a dick and tend to push people away. Because that is what Tony Stark is. He pushed people away because he's afraid of people might think he's vulnerable and take advantage of him. The case with Obie make his trust issues worse, but then Pepper was always there helping him. But then Iron Man happen. And he know that Pepper might be won't accept this new baggage. PTSD happen. Another baggage. So, he know sooner or later, Pepper might leave him for good.

So when one day Pepper finally said "over",they hug and let a quiet laugh. They were friends before they were lovers, sure it'd be easy to reversed that again. Tony tried to hide his sadness, and he sure deseved an Oscar because Pepper for once didn't saw all the shit behind his facade. She leave and went to stay in California, while Tony stay in New York. Remodelling the used to be Stark Tower but now it's Avengers Tower. He have to working on something before the sadness is killing him. Because Tony Stark doesn't dwelled in sadness.

But then Steve happen. Okay Captain America happen first. But Tony fall in love with Steve Rogers not Captain America. Okay, he's lying because Captain America is Tony chilhood crush for God sake! Tony know that the voice inside his head keep saying that he have to move on and even better started a new healthy relationship. But how can he when the only healthy relationship he had is with Pepper? So when he and capsicle started dating-slash-in relationship-slash,well okay Tony don't even know what the thing was. He only knew that for the first time, there's someone that would kiss his three heads better. And that someone is Steve Rogers.

_This is more of what I had in mind_

_Yeah this is what the truth feels like_

_Something about this just feels so right, alright_

_So this is what the truth feels like_

_And I'm feeling it_

_Oh it's unexplainable and it's so weird_

_Woah it's so strange, confusing and I'm so scared_

_But maybe I deserve this boy after all that I've been through_

_How can all of this be true? Swear_

When Steve started moving in The Avengers Tower, they became friends. Along with other members, they started a routine. Movie night, Poker night, or just watching a really bad reality show like Keeping Up with The Kardashians. And then Clint and Natasha started going for missions for like a month, and left Tony and Steve alone in the tower. They still keep the routine, only now that it's became too much personal. Steve would cook a simple dinner or breakfast for Tony. Recipe by his ma, he said.

Steve started to hanging out in his workshop, treating Dum-E like he treat a 5 years old kid. Tony started to list all the things that Steve have to know in the 21st century. Like all the cool music, or the technology, all the movie reference, or just some weird food list (for Steve at least). So they started to going out for lunch, or night walk around the Central Park. Tony would bring Steve to his favorite Japanese Restaurant, or Thai Restaurant, or to some middle east food vendor around the tower.

With Tony, Steve started to know some unknown small food restaurant in the alley that sell the best food ever. Steve wrote all of that in his little notebook, and he have to admit that most of the list is the list that Tony gave.

"Nirvana is the name of a band, Steve"

"Put Star Wars on the list, Steve"

"what? Apple stuff? Why do you need something from Steve Jobs when you know much cooler person like 'Tony Stark'? What? You don't know Steve Jobs?"

So, when Tony realized that he probably rekindle his childhood crush with Captain America, which now lying in his sofa watching Beauty and The Beast, he have panic attack. He realized that Steve would brush his hand so often when they're together. Or leaning to Tony as he watched whatever movie list that Tony made. Tony figured that maybe Steve just want a little warm from Tony body heat. Or when Steve laughed at Tony jokes, or ask him anything science or any latest invention that Tony made in the workshop. Tony knew about the winter soldier, so he think that maybe Tony is kinda replacement for Steve best friend.

No, he wouldn't possibly like this perfect person, who also his teammate, and Captain America! He wouldn't fuck this up more than he usually does. The more Tony think, the more he fall into some kinda depression. But then one day Steve asked him out on date. A date. Like a real, romantic date.

"I wanna do it right, y'know? A real date with a right person"

Before Tony would even processing the words in his head, like okay what does he mean by a real date? right person? So I'm a...

"yes, you are the right person Tony. I gues...maybe..I don't know...you want to go on date with me?"

Did he just thinking out loud? Why Steve always know the right thing to say, while Tony always run out the things to say on a moment like this.

"I-I-Okay, Steve. If that's what you want"

"but I want you to want this too" Steve frowned

Okay, what Tony supposed to say? That he's in love with Steve Rogers? And that he just went through a painful break up, and what if he fucked the relationship like he does to Pepper? What if Steve leave him too? He can't possibly have a relationship with Captain America?!

"stop thinking,shellhead" Steve suddenly chuckle when seeing Tony speechless state. Steve words bring Tony back to reality again. So he do what the best thing he would do on a situation like this. Tony kissed Steve. Kissed him hard. To prove him that, he do probably want this, want the whole dating-slash-relationship thing with Captain Righteous.

_Thank you for saving me, I can't believe it_

_So this is what the truth feels like_

_This is more of what I had in mind_

_Yeah this is what the truth feels like_

_And I'm feeling it, I'm feeling it_

_Something about this just feels so right, alright_

_I never knew I'd know someone like you_

_I never knew I'd know someone like you, I knew_

_So this is what the truth feels like_

_This is more of what I had in mind_

_Yeah this is what the truth feels like_

_And I'm feeling it, I'm feeling it_

_Something about this just feels so right, alright_

So now, for better and worse, Tony and Steve started dating. They fought together and have the most amazing sex afterwards. On their 2 years anniversary, Tony proposed to Steve. 

"I want to do it right, Steve. Right by your standards, of course. And you always say that we have to live in the moment. We only live once, afterall, and I want to spend this lifetime with you, Steven Grant Rogers, well considering tomorrow we have to fight another weird creatures and possibly lost and just you know-" Tony started to rumbling because he's panicked, but Steve let out a heartwarming laugh.

"Oh Tony, is this the reason that you booked a whole museum for tonight? Tony, you know that I also had a plan to propose to you, but as always you beat me first" Steve smile and take Tony hand.

"well, what can I say sweetheart, they said great minds thinks alike", Tony started to put the ring in Steve finger

"and don't you even dare say that you're not up to my standards, I love you, all of you, is my standards. You set the standards quite high, you know?", Steve give him a sweet and gentle kiss.

At that moment, Tony knew that he probably deserved all of this. He deserved Steve with all his flaws and perfections. That this guy love all Tony flaws. Maybe this is what the truth feels like.  



End file.
